


Be mine, just for tonight

by Yes_itisnessa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_itisnessa/pseuds/Yes_itisnessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s schedule enough dates between now and February 14 so that it won’t be awkward to go out on Valentine’s Day.” AU</p><p>Where Ian promised a date to Valentine's Day dinner and Mickey is a promising candidate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be mine, just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an e-card I found. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!<3

“Why the fuck is it all red and pink in here?” Mickey asked to no one in particular as he walked up to the bar outlined in a silver, red, and pink tinsel that seemed to wrap around the whole club. Mickey felt like he was seeing blood everywhere because of the flashing red lights grazing along the dance floor. The club Mickey usually went to was a lot less sparkly and bright compared to this one, but since his recent ‘break-up’ with his ex-fuck buddy Brian he had to find a new place to pick up guys and go for a drink. He had met Brain because he was a bartender at The Nightfall and the first night Mickey had walked into that bar offered to fuck him in the bathroom stall. From there they developed a fucked up relationship where they would fuck every time Mickey came into the bar. Sometimes during Brian’s shift, sometimes Mickey would take him home, but they never went back to Brian’s house. Soon enough Mickey found out it was because he had a secret wife and kid at home. Mickey may not be good at relationships, but he was no ones mistress. It had been about year since he had come out to his dad, and he kicked him out of the house after almost beating him to death. Out of his family of five siblings the only ones that still talked to him were his younger sister Mandy and his older brother Iggy who didn’t care that he was gay. Mickey had broken up with Brian after finding out about his double life, but not before giving him a couple bruises to explain to his wife.

“It’s to remind all of us single fucks that Valentine’s Day is right around the corner.” The bartender said from behind the bar filling up a glass of beer. His head peered around his shoulder and smiled at the newcomer. He placed the beer in front of a customer and placed his hands on the end of the counter where Mickey sat down on a stool. His muscles bulged out of the short sleeves of his white t-shirt. The man had hair redder than fire, and eyes as green as grass. His face looked like it could have been a natural disaster, but beautiful all at once. “What can I get you?”

“I’m gonna need something strong if I’m gonna make it this week.” He said unable to keep his eyes off of the bartender. His eyes roamed all over his body, from the top of the bar counter and up. He smirked and turned around to his drink and Mickey could see his back muscles pressing up against the back of his shirt. He returned with a shot glass and some Bailey's Irish Cream, pouring it gracefully on the counter six inches from his face. He finished and looked up into Mickey’s eyes and they both felt time stop for a second. Mickey ripped away from the eye contact after his breath had hitched and downed the shot slamming the glass back on the counter motioning for the redhead to pour him another earning him a chuckle from bartender.

“Rough day?” He asked with raised eyebrows and another smirk and Mickey saw his eyes move up and down his body.

“Rough week, and apparently week to come. Completely forgot about this stupid fucking holiday.” Mickey grumbled drinking the second shot the redhead had poured for him. He motioned to pour another, and the bartender complied, Mickey drinking it not a second after he finished pouring.

“Maybe we should switch you to something else. It’s still early in the night.” The bartender said with a laugh, taking his glass and turning around to grab a beer glass and filling it up. The golden liquid circled around the glass, but Mickey’s eyes remained on the hands of the man gripping it. His palm almost circled the whole glass, and he watched the foam of the beer look as if it was flowing through his long fingers. He thought how it would feel to have those fingers around his wrists, his palms against his skin, and he had been so distracted by these thoughts he had spaced out and didn't realize the bartender had spoken to him.

"What?" He asked taking a sip, eye never leaving his torso

The redhead chuckled "I asked what your name was and if you were here by yourself or if you were waiting for someone," and Mickey started to see flushed skin creep up his neck from the embarrassment of having to repeat his lame pickup line twice. Mickey should have seen right through his attempts, but he was starting to feel the effect of those shots before.

"oh, it's Mickey and it's just me and myself. All alone." Mickey said dragging out the 'o' to emphasize.

"Been that way for long?" he asked curiously. Mickey started to notice the people piling up around the bar, but the bartender always staying in range of Mickey's hearing and talking ability without having to scream.

"Just recently actually." Mickey said, with a little bit of sadness in his voice. Of course he wasn't happy he and his fuck-buddy had broke up. He was getting laid almost on the daily and he actually had a decent time with the guy even between when they weren't fucking.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The redhead started with sympathy in his voice, and Mickey wanted absolutely none of that.

"Nah, don't be. Guy was a douche, and it was nothing serious anyway," Mickey was quick to answer. Ian's head had been facing the other direction, but snapped toward Mickey once he had paused his sentence. "Just sucks that it's the fucking month of love or some shit, and I'm stuck here alone because any single guy out prowling other single guys now is a little desperate."

"I'm single. Does that make me desperate?" The redhead asked leaning against the counter with one raised eyebrow.

"Nah, man you're working here that's not your fault." he answered quickly. He hadn't realized that he made his own way of asking if the guy was single.

"What about you. You're single and out at a bar."

"Did I say I was fucking stalking for guys?"

"You didn't say you weren't. I like your tattoos by the way. " The bartender ended with a smirk before going off to serve another customer and left Mickey looking down at his tattooed fingers with a little bit of blush, but it quickly faded. Mickey was picking up on his flirtatious attitude, but didn't know what to do with it. Most of the guys he had gotten together with had been straight forward and were there to fuck and get out, but this guy seemed different. Mickey found it easy to banter back and forth with this guy, and he didn't even know his name. He finished off his beer and his phone chirped from inside his back jean pocket, he reached back and it was a text from his sister, Mandy.

_Mandy: Douche bag. Don't come back to the apartment for at least a couple hours._

_Mickey: wtf Mandy. Gross, what am I supposed to do_

_Mandy: I don't give a shit. Stop moping and find some guy to fuck and get over your stupid fuck buddy._

_Mickey: Fuck you bitch._

"Thought you said you dumped your boyfriend." The man returned nodding at the phone in Mickey's hands.

"Did. It's my sister, dick. Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?" Mickey said nervously. He screeched his fingers with the tattooed 'fuck' on the back of his neck. He felt his skin begin to heat up and a blush started forming on his neck.

"Yeah, sure," He answered leaning onto the counter fully leaning close to Mickey's face. Mickey leaned a little closer as well, and he could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him and it sent shivers down Mickey's spine.

"uh," he motioned his hand in a circle and the red head immediately answered "Ian," getting where Mickey was trying to get to.

"Ian," Mickey said slowly testing it out on his lips. "Um. Do you think that, even though you say something is casual, that you could, uh, actually fall for someone." The blush spreading all the way to his face. He fully avoided eye contact looking down into his empty beer glass.

"Yeah, of course so. I'd say it would be harder not to develop feelings for someone." He said so casually, like he gave that advice out every night, which he probably did. He was a bartender after all. The way he answered had wanted to make Mickey feel like nothing was wrong for developing feelings, but it made him feel like he was just another person, nothing special.

"Apparently not to the other guy." Mickey said dully, he looked down again, but could feel how close Ian was to his head.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Ian asked abruptly, "Like after my shift, we could go to my apartment, get a pizza or something?" Mickey was a little confused, but this super hot guy had invited him back to his apartment. There was no way he was going to turn this down.

"Uh, yeah sure. That sounds awesome." Mickey said.

"I end at eleven. If you wanna maybe stay here till I'm done." Ian asked with a bit of uncertainty.

"yeah, I'll manage red, as long as you keep bringing me drinks." Mickey laughed and shoved his glass into Ian's face. Ian laughed along with him and filled it up, then going to move on to other customers. Every down moment Ian would walk over and talk to Mickey about some of the customers that came here and he would just laugh and make up back stories for all the customers. Two hours had felt like minutes, and soon Ian was walking with Mickey back to his apartments. It was on the third floor, and the elevator was broken so they had to walk all three flights of stairs. Ian went in and went straight to his kitchen counter and picked up a pizza menu, ordering a large pepperoni. Mickey glanced around the apartment. It was smaller compared to his, but then again he was living with two people, and from what he could see, Ian lived by himself. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, and they kitchen and living had basically been combined into one. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't really small either. It was perfect for the two for them to move around easily in. They both sat on the couch falling into easy banter about what they should watch on tv. They debated for about five minutes before deciding on some reality tv show.  
They watched for about a half hour, making side comments and laughing at how dumb some of the people were before the pizza came and falling back into the same routine. After a while a Valentine's Day commercial popped up, and Ian had to go and make everything awkward.

"Do you wanna be my Valentine's date?" Ian asked suddenly. Mickey choked on his beer that Ian had brought him with the pizza, taking a couple seconds to regather himself.

"What?" He asked hearing his own voice crack a little at the surprise of the question.

"See it's just my sister's expecting me to bring a date to her 'couple's Valentine's date night'" making air quotes, "and I kinda told her I'd been seeing a guy for a while."

"well that was a dumb ass fucking move, how long?"

"Three months."

"Jesus Christ. Can't you just tell her you two fucking broke up?" Mickey asked trying to sound annoyed, but failing majorly.

"Yeah, but then she would give me all this sympathy and shit, and I really don't need it from her." Ian said looked down at his own beer that he held with both his hands in-between his spread legs. Mickey didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help think about how he wanted Ian to fuck him right then and there.

"How would I pretend that I've been dating you for three months. I've known you for like four hours." Mickey asked. He thought the whole plan was absurd, but it sounded fun in a way. And with this he would actually have a date on Valentine's Day and not have to be surrounded by couple or other lonely desperate fuckers. Ian looked straight into his eyes and Mickey again felt time stop and his breath hitch. He was unaware if Ian was feeling these things too and only could hope he was.

"Let's schedule enough dates between now and February 14 so that it won't be awkward when we show up, and no one will know the difference." Ian said.

"Ian, that's like five days. It won't be enough time." Mickey said. He was turned so his side pressed into the back of the couch and he was facing Ian fully. Ian hadn't broken eye contact.

"I can think of a lot of ways we can get to know each other in five days." Ian said and with that Mickey pushed forward and pushed his lips against Ian's. He brought his hand to the base of Ian's skull to pull him closer and Ian opened his mouth and Mickey thrust his tongue in. Both beer bottles were dropped, but no attention was payed to them as Mickey pushed his chest forward, and Ian sliding down the couch for Mickey to lay on top of him. Ian held onto Mickey's hip and placed his other hand on the side of his torso, trailing down to the hem of his shirt, yanking it up for Mickey to pull off. Ian quickly shed his shirt and they pushed right into each other's mouths once again. They had laid there making out for what felt like an eternity. Ian and Mickey gripping each other all over, fingers trailing the skin of their chests, backs, stomach's, arms, and faces before Ian had separated their mouths. "Bedroom," he whispered in a raspy voice that made Mickey impossibly harder, and they were chasing each other back to Ian's bed.

\--

From the moment Mickey had woken up with his head on Ian's chest and his huge arms around him on February 10th they decided to spend every moment they could together and learn as much as possible. They had both had to go to work, Mickey at a local auto shop as a mechanic and Ian at the bar. They had both asked their bosses for the day before and Valentine's Day off and they agreed, although not too happy. Mickey spent the bulk of his time not in the shop, at the bar with Ian working, drinking and talking to Ian. Whenever they could they would alway test out 'couply' things like holding hands, pet names, and just cuddling for the hell of it. A lot of it they claimed to be stupid and sappy, but the more they tried it they more they naturally fell into the rhythm of always touching each other when they could and calling each other babe without ever realizing it. At the bar they would live back in their childhoods and tell funny stories of them and their siblings and all the crazy shit they would do, but by the end of the night Mickey would always drink a bit too much and start talking about their secrets. Nights when Ian didn't work too late or at all they would go out to dinner, out to bars, even out dancing despite Mickey's protests. Seeing Ian dance on the dance floor like he had done it professionally made it worth it. Although they had met each other three days prior they felt like they were be able to tell each other their whole lives and not worry about the other judging them. As they found out on the night of February 13th, they had talked about everything they had been bottling up for so many years.

Mickey had explained about his abusive drunk dad who always used to beat him up as a child, and take him on drug runs and try to get him to live the lifestyle his dad thought he would live out. He talked about his mom leaving them when he was around 8 and then showing up dead around 5 years later. Mickey told Ian about how his father forced some prostitute to rape him after finding him with another guy, and about how he came out to his day and almost died that day. Mickey's voice was shaking the whole time because he never had to have to explain all this to one person. He hadn't been with anyone long enough or close enough for them to discover this stuff, and the people he was closest too had first hand experience. He had let a couple tears slip, and Ian had put his arm around Mickey's shoulders and held him tight as he explained. Ian had even let a few tears drop and whispered to Mickey when he was done and sobbing that everything was okay, nothing would happen to him anymore, he was safe.

Ian had explained about him having bipolar disorder like his mother and how it really fucked him up as a teenager. He explained how he was working as a dancer at a gay club, taking shit loads of drugs he didn't know about, and basically selling himself to old men. He shared how his boyfriend at the time had left him causing him to go into a psychotic break and do a bunch of awful things like kidnapping a kid, stealing luggage from the airport, and how he ended up in a holding cell and had to be admitted into a psychiatric hospital after he attempted to take his own life. The two of them had now reversed roles and Mickey was the one holding Ian steady and telling him things were good and that he wasn't going anywhere. Mickey had peppered Ian's face with kisses, kissing on the tears falling down Ian's face until he finally met his lips and they kissed, calming them both down. They just stayed wrapped up in each other's arms kissing slowly. They were content with just being with each other and knowing that this was something worth keeping. They had gone into the bedroom and made love that night, both sighing each others names into the others skin, gripping each others hands, and kissing passionately as Ian thrust in and out of Mickey deeply and thoroughly. They both climaxed whispering each others name, and laid in the silence enjoying the feeling of being with someone who knows all your secrets and still chooses to be with you.

"I think-" Ian started voice still hoarse and breathy, his head laying on Mickey's chest. "I think- I'm falling in love with you."

"It is the season of love." Mickey says after a couple minutes and Ian slaps his chest but laughs along with Mickey. They kiss again for a couple minutes, and Mickey rolls Ian onto his back, laying on top of him before parting and saying, "I know I'm falling in love with you."

\--

_Mandy: Mickey, I said get laid, not kidnapped_

_Mandy: Hey let me know you're alright_

_Mandy: I texted Iggy and he said he hasn't seen you either. I think I got him worried_

_Mandy: It's been like two days where the fuck are you even staying?_

_Mandy: Okay I'm officially worried it's been four fucking days. Call me back NOW_

\--

Mickey woke up on Valentine's happier than he had been in his life. It took him a minute to realize he was wrapped up in Ian's long limbs, but soon a smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes again and shuffled around until he was facing into Ian's chest. Ian moaned a little, but settled back once Mickey had stopped moving and buried his face into the crook of Ian's neck. He brought his arms to wrap around Ian's waist and fell back asleep.

A hour later Ian woke up first to a buzzing sound on the opposite side of the room where Mickey's phone had been plugged in. He blinked his eyes sleepily before looking down to admire Mickey's facial features and take in the fact that he was curled inside his arms. Ian bent down to kiss Mickey awake and he agreed there were worse ways to wake up.

"Mick, your phones been going off like crazy." Ian said and Mickey groaned and rested his head back down for a minute before his phone went off once again and Mickey pushed off the bed to check it. As Mickey walked over Ian couldn't help but check out his perfectly shaped ass.

"Oh shit." Mickey said simply. He had over 30 messages from Mandy about 15 from Iggy and 24 missed calls. "I guess letting my phone die was a bad idea." He said as he unplugged the phone and sat back down on the bed. Ian rolled over to him and wrapped his arm around his stomach. "My sister thinks I got kidnapped." Mickey was typing out a text back to his sister and brother explaining he was fine and he hadn't been sleeping on the streets these past few nights.

"You kinda did." Ian replies and Mickey lets out a hough of laughter before turning around and smiling down at Ian.

"You wanna meet my sister?"

\--

"Mickey, I feel like I'm coming home to meet your parents." Ian says as they walk back to Mickey's apartment that he hasn't been to in days.

"Hey I literally am going to meet your entire family in less than four hours." Mickey shoots back as they walk into the building and into the elevator. Mickey can feel the tension of Ian's muscles from where he stands. "Calm down man, Mandy will love you. I can guarantee it." Mickey says wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him lightly on the lips a couple times before separating only to grab hands and intertwine their fingers. Mickey slams the door open with a "I'm back bitches," and Mandy comes out and punches him in the chest multiple times.

"You bastard! I thought something actually happened to you! I was fucking worried you douchebag!" Mandy says punching him again before hugging him.

"Missed you too bitch." He said hugging her back. Mandy released him and looked Ian up and down before opening her mouth.

"So this is your kidnapper. Mandy," she says holding out a hand.

"Ian." He replies shaking it before she's pulling him into a hug.

"Hurt him and I will cut you." She whispers into his ear but pulls away smiling. She walks away from the front door, giving Mickey an eyebrow waggle as she walked past him. "You two fuckers want some coffee?" She asked. Mickey nodded and she continued walking into the kitchen. They both followed her and at the kitchen table sat another man with brown hair and a bit a stubble he looked a few years older than Mickey. "Ian this is my boyfriend, Danny, Danny this is Ian Mickey's..." She trailed off before completing the sentence not wanting to overstep and call him something they weren't ready for.

"He's my boyfriend. At least for today." Mickey supplied heading over to Mandy to grab the two coffees and Ian sat down at the table shaking Danny's hand. Mickey say down next to him handing him a cup of coffee and Mandy followed giving him a confused look. "Well, Ian here told his family he was bringing a Valentine's date to their annual dinner or some shit. So I agreed to be that date." Mickey explained

" Really? Mickey that's not like you at all." Mandy said

"Well I figured I wasn't doing anything today, so why not." Mickey looked at Ian and Ian blushed looking down into his coffee before looking back up at Mickey and meeting his eyes and giving each other soft smiles. Mandy looked at Danny during this exchange and they saw the looks they were giving each other and they knew this was far from casual.

\--

"So this is the mystery man Ian's refused to tell us anything about." An women said jumping out of her seat immediately as they entered the restaurant. She grabbed Ian and pulled him into a tight hug and Mickey looked around. The restaurant was fancier than anything he'd even been too. All the tables had red table cloths and was decorated in pink and white just like the bar had been that first night of his time with Ian. There was a group of what seemed like over ten people all staring at him and Ian like they were animals at a zoo. He started feeling uncomfortable nodding at all the people looking at them and the women unlatched from Ian pulling him into a hug. Mickey let out a "mmph" giving a look over her shoulder but he just shrugged and laughed.

"I'm Fiona. Ian's older sister. And you are.."  
She asked beginning to head back to her seat.

"Mickey." He said simply walking to sit down next to Ian at the long table.

"How come you never brought him to meet us sooner?" A blonde with messy curly hair asked from across the way.

"I didn't want to scare him off by coming to meet you psychos." Ian laughed and everyone started to fall back into easy conversation and taking the attention off of Ian and Mickey. Ian leaned in close to Mickey and started giving everyone's face a name. There were so many boyfriends and girlfriend of others that Mickey lost track after 'Lip'. The waiter had came to take their orders and Mickey got the same thing as Ian and after that everyone awed. Focusing the attention back on the two boys.

"So tell me how did you two meet?" Fiona asked putting her head on her hand.

"Uh, we met at the bar where I work. He came in one night and we kinda just went from there." Ian answered like he had rehearsed that line in his head.

"Mickey, where do you work?" The other red headed girl asked.

"I'm down at the local auto shop. I'm a mechanic." Mickey answered and he saw the dirty look the guy Ian called Lip gave him.

"You like working there?" The girl asked again.

"Yeah, I've been interested in cars for a while. So it's good I can work at something I actually like."

"Do you think you could help work on my car?" He remembered the boys name was Carl asked. He glanced at Ian who shrugged and raised his eyebrows nudging him to answer Carl.

"Yeah, I guess. What kind of car?" Mickey asked and with that Carl and Mickey began to talk about cars and everyone continued on with their conversations. Every couple seconds Ian would glance at Mickey with a look in his eye as he talked about something he was truly passionate about. By the end of the night Mickey had actually had a decent time and everyone had seen how well the two interacted together. After dinner Fiona invited everyone back to their childhood house, and Ian asked if he could invited Mandy and Danny too. They all showed up and we'll into the night everyone was relatively drunk. Including Ian's 14 year old younger brother and his girlfriend. Mandy as it turns out used to date Ian's older brother Lip and were talking on the couch. Mickey and Danny hung around a corner making meaningless conversation while seeing how many beers each of them could finish by the end of the night. Mickey was on his fifth beer when Ian finally came over.

“I’ll go find Mandy,” Danny said before winking and walking away from their corner.

“Having fun, Mick?” Ian asked giddily. Mickey was lent up against the wall next to the stairs to a basement, Mickey had guessed, and Ian put his right hand next to Mickey’s head. He leaned in closer to Mickey’s face and he could smell the very strong smell of alcohol, but then again that might have been him.

“Yeah, I mean parties aren’t usually my type of thing, but it’s not half bad Gallagher.” Mickey said raising the beer can to his lips finishing it off before Ian ripped it away from his hand throwing it onto the floor.

“Oh, so what is your type of thing?” He asked with raised eyebrows, leaning in until they weren’t even an inch apart, breathing in the same air.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah. Yeah I would,” and with that they began to make out like teenagers at their first party. Ian brought his hand not against the wall to the side of Mickey’s face, and Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s hips, tugging him impossibly closer. They kissed like they had been born to kiss each other, made to serve the purpose of being there with each other. And maybe they were making it all up in their heads, but there was something bigger there than they saw coming that night Mickey walked into the bar as they stayed in their corner isolated from the rest of the world; and the rest of the Gallaghers watched them through the night, wondering if they lied about the three months and had in fact been going out longer. No one would have guess five days ago they were two single strangers looking for a date on Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos and comments letting me know if you liked it(:
> 
> Check out my Tumblr or leave me prompts  
> http://fuckyouandyourstarwars.tumblr.com


End file.
